Study Partner
by julyeighth
Summary: While strolling aimlessly, Satoshi is dragged by fangirls to join their study group. While “studying”, he finds his escape: Harada Risa. [SatoRisa] [Oneshot]


_**Title:** Study Partner  
__**Series:** DN Angel  
__**Focused Characters:** Hiwatari Satoshi and Harada Risa  
__**Summary:** While strolling aimlessly, Satoshi is dragged by fangirls to join their study group. While "studying", he finds his escape: Harada Risa.  
__**Setting:** Post-series.  
__**Disclaimer:** I wish I could own DN Angel's plotline.  
__**Note:** I don't think this is as good as my other fanfic, "Natural Scent" or any other SatoRisa fic. Ah well. Satoshi, Risa, and even the fangirls might be OOC. There might also be some bad English grammar mistakes too. This story wasn't meant to offend real fangirls, by the way._

Hiwatari Satoshi found himself being dragged through the schoolyard by a group of fangirls, so he could join their study group. Yes, the cold and indifferent Satoshi was being pulled around by fangirls so they could all "study". Most likely, they just wanted to talk to him and get a closer view of his immaculate looks. How he got there... he wasn't sure. Usually he would ignore all the stares and looks of longing he had gotten through the years. But normally, no one was brave enough to actually go up to him in a casual way. That is, if you could call glomping, squealing fangirls casual.

So now, he was sitting under a tree with three girls still clinging on to him and their one-sided flirting. How he would love to be out of this situation. "Excuse me, but it'd prefer it if you didn't hold on to me."

The girls surrounding them had similar crestfallen looks, but went back to their one-sided flirting. "Hiwatari-kun, could you explain this to me?" or rather, "Hiwatari-kun, do you know what this question is asking?"

After awhile, Satoshi either came up with the impression that these girls didn't have a lot of brain capacity, or weren't even reading the questions before they asked him. He frantically tried to find a way to get out of the situation he was in, but unfortunately could think of one at all. As he was thinking of a plan to escape, a loud call rang in his ears. "Mou! Satoshi-kuuuun Please explain this."

With that, he coldly replied, "Don't ever call me Satoshi-kun again."

However, this girl would just not quit. "But Satoshi-kun! We're in your study group!"

Laughing mentally in his head at that remark, he decided that he should really get away from these girls. He then said the first thing that popped into his head. "What's the distance from the Earth to the Moon?"

Hearing that question, the head fangirl had no idea what to respond with. Wanting to impress Satoshi, she started to panic and began asking the girls next to her. "Girls, what's the distance from the Earth to the Moon?" When her two friends heard that question, they immediately began to look through their books for the answer.

While they were looking, one of the girls saw a random person passing by a few feet away from them. That person happened to be Harada Risa. Although the girls were not in especially good terms with her, one shouted, "Hey you! Harada! What's the distance from the Earth to the Moon?"

Awaking from his thoughts that his previous assumptions about the girls were accurate, he then turned to the recently addressed female. He wondered if Risa would be able to answer the question too. Although Risa was a fairly good student in school, he noticed that she had the tendency to daydream and not pay attention in class.

But what he heard shocked him. The answer shouted outloud was 385,000 kilometers, which was indeed the approximate distance from the Earth to the Moon. With that, Satoshi smiled inwardly and stood up, and left with a single comment. "Sorry, but I must go to my real study partner now."

He then walked over to Risa, which in return gave him a quizzical look. Realizing Satoshi wanted to get away from the scene with the look he had on his face, she took his hand and walked with him to wherever. After they were quite a far distance from where they originally where, she asked, "So, what were you doing with Minagawa-tachi, Hiwatari-kun?"

He then replied with the simplest way possible.  
"Studying."


End file.
